


Fog

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 03:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18328139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Fog

Your feet were pounding against the pavement, your lungs burned like they were on fire, and tears streamed down your face. You could hear the echoing of footsteps behind you, and despite their slow pace, they were gaining. With the fog, you had no idea what it was. 

All you knew was your boyfriend told you to run, and fast. Seeing the panic on Bobby’s face made you bolt. You’d known Bobby for years, and when he was panicked, you knew it was bad. Your heart felt like it would burst right out of your chest, fear taking over everything else.

Was Bobby okay? Did the boys get their in time?

Your foot caught on a root, and down you went. When you had neared a hill, you didn’t know. All you knew was that every pebble, every stone that you hit stung against your skin. When you finally stopped rolling, you laid on your back, eyes closed. A low groan escaped your mouth, your body feeling like it had been used as a punching bag.

Slowly, you allowed  yourself to open your eyes. The scream that ripped from you was short lived, as the werewolves claw ripped out your heart. If you had time to think in those few seconds, you would have cursed this fog. Would have cursed this monster for making everyone think it was something more sinister. Instead, your eyes slowly glazed over as a shot rang out.

The werewolf dropped next to you, the three men sliding down hill to where you were laying. “No! No!” Bobby kept repeating. Over and over. He fell to his knees next to you, the boys staying a foot behind. “I’m sorry.” He whispered, closing your eyes. “I’m so sorry.”

Sam swallowed, trying not to let the sob that he was holding back escape. You’d hunted with the boys before you started dating Bobby, so the three of you were close. He couldn’t help but blame himself a bit for this. How could he have been so stupid? Of course the signs pointed to a fucking werewolf! Yet, while the four of you were actually hunting it, things got turned around.

Now, you were dead. Your heart ripped from your chest, blood staining your clothes, pooling around your body.


End file.
